Pirate101: Book 2: El Dorado at Last
by Musketeer65
Summary: Last time on Pirate101, Adam Silver was stabbed by the notorious Clockwork, Kane. While recovering from his wounds and coming to terms with the discovery that he isn't the only surviving member of the Silver family, Adam must complete his quest to find the mysterious land of El Dorado before Kane and his clockworks. But with new pirates and a prophecy, what will Adam's fate be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A loud metallic clank could be heard throughout the island of Granchia. Kane and his remaining clockworks scoured the abandoned Valencian city in hopes of finding something to boost their efforts. "Tauros, scan the area." Tauros appeared on Kane's shoulder.

"Already done, Lord Kane. There is nothing left alive on the forsaken island." Kane slammed his metallic fist into a nearby wall, knocking the building continued forward.

"How are we supposed to dispose of those wretched pirates now?" Tauros floated in front of Kane.

"Sir, there aren't any_ living_ lifeforms on the island. There is a certain dead pirate you may be familiar with." Kane walked to the coordinates Tauros had transferred to his faceplate. Kane reached the clearing and saw the lifeless body of Sly Pedro Davis, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Tauros, do we still have the relic?"

"Look in the canister on your belt." Kane took the canister and opened it. He took out the object that presided in the canister.

"I will never truly understand the properties of this Dark Yum."He placed the Dark Yum in Pedro's hand and closed the hand until he heard the crunch of the Dark Yum. When the evil substance was crushed, a wave of dark energy emitted from Pedro's body. The wound in Pedro's chest slowly closed as the dark energy faded. With the wound closed, Pedro let out a struggled coughed and slowly got to his feet. He turned and saw Kane's metal face.

"You!" Pedro took his axe from his back and held it to Kane's neck. "You told me I would have the strength to kill Ryan!"

Kane moved the axe and stated, "I said I would give you a chance. You had your chance; you failed." Pedro looked at the hook on his left hand.

"If I had both hands, I could have definitely killed him." Kane looked at the pirate's stump.

"I can't give you your hand back, but I can give you the power to defeat your nemesis." Kane turned around and walked toward the docks of Granchia. Pedro followed warily behind.

"Something seems different about you, Kane. Something almost … human." Kane stopped in his tracks. Cautiously, Pedro backed away.

"If you truly want to kill Ryan, you will keep what you see on my ship to yourself. Tauros, prepare the ship; we're leaving. Oh, and make sure our prisoner is comfortable. We can't risk the prophecy coming to pass."


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Ch. 1 Awakening

Merciless Adam Silver looked around the place he found himself in. There was a wide clearing filled with hundreds of copies of Queen. He saw a single figure on the edge of the clearing; it was Kane. Kane slowly drew his sword and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Adam."Adam reached for his belt and drew his pistols and aimed toward the army of clockworks.

"Ok, me first." He charged toward the clones of the deadly clockwork.

"Adam, wake up." Adam opened his eyes and let out a dying cough. He turned his head and saw Ryan sitting by him. Adam sat up and noticed he was lying on a bed. He quickly observed his surroundings and saw that his entire crew was scattered around the room.

He turned back to Ryan and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in your dad's office. When Kane stabbed you we rushed you here as quick as we could. You passed out when we got you on the Golden Archer." Adam looked down at his stomach. He saw the scar where the blade had penetrated his body.

"How long was I out?"Autumn walked over to the pirate.

"It's been about a week since we destroyed what was left of Kane's army."Adam fell back onto his bed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"He got away, didn't he?"Will put his hand on his captain's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Adam slammed his fist onto the table next to his bed.

"Adam," Bonnie comforted her leader, "we can still end this. Kane can't create his indestructible clockworks unless he can reach El Dorado. He can't do that without the map."

"What does it matter? We can't get there either; not without the final map piece."Ryan looked out the window.

"Actually we may know where the final piece is."Adam got out of his bed and struggled to get to his feet. Autumn rushed over to help him up.

"Adam, you need your rest."Adam pushed her away.

"I'm not gonna just sit here while there's a chance to finish Kane off once and for all." Adam limped over to Ryan. "Where is it?"

Ryan turned to Adam. "There's a chance that Kane still possesses the final piece."

"Well that doesn't help because we don't know where Kane is."

"No, but he took someone prisoner. If she can get a coded message out from Kane's ship, we can trace the message back to their coordinates." Adam went to his bed and took the clothes from the foot of it. He started to quickly put on his outfit.

"Does the prisoner have a family?"Ratbeard went to the door and opened it.

"They live near the docks; above the Kraken Skulls Tavern." Adam walked outside and felt the sun against his face. Adam took a deep breath and looked at his repairs to Skull Island had gone better than he'd expected. He saw buildings that had been completely decimated rebuilt to twice their original size. There were now walls to defend the island from any unfriendly visitors that meant the pirate haven harm.

"It's amazing."Ryan walked to Adam's side.

"Welcome home, Mr. Silver."


	3. Chapter 2 Escape

Ch. 2 Escape

"There's nothing in this quadrant, Lord Kane." Tauros reported to the clockwork commander. Kane turned toward the prison block.

"Continue scanning Aragorn Skyway. I'll be back." Kane walked down the steps and was quickly followed by Pedro. "Are you sure you want to meet the prisoner? She is a pirate after all."Pedro put his axe on the weapon wall.

"Gladly, sir." Kane walked to the door of their prisoner's cell.

"Red Lenora Noble, the pirate of noble blood. A fitting name. One could say you were destined to have that name." Lenora smirked at the clockwork commander.

"What do you care? You just want me dead."

Kane laughed, "That may be true, but you possess something I want. And, one way or another, you're going to help me."Pedro walked to the cell door. Lenora looked at the former pirate.

"I know you. You're the pirate that betrayed Merciless Adam Silver and his crew."

Pedro grinned, "It's only betrayal if you were on their side in the first place." Kane turned and walked out of the cell block. Pedro moved closer to the prisoner. "When we find them, I'm killing them all. Then there'll be nothing left of Skull Island." Lenora stuck her hand through the bars and grabbed Pedro's neck. She tightened her grip and kept squeezing until Pedro fell unconscious. Lenora dropped Pedro and checked his belt for keys. She found them and unlocked the door to her cell. She also found a small piece of paper and decided it must be important. She rushed to the weapons wall and took her daggers and attached them to either side of her hips. She checked the hall to make sure the coast was clear and made her way down to the stairs.

"Help! Please free me!" Lenora heard this voice come from the cell she'd just run past. She slowly walked back to the cell.

"Who are you?" The prisoner stood at attention.

"Jordan Parker, buccaneer on loan to the Marleybonian Navy. Ranked as an Admiral." Lenora was skeptical about this pirate.

"How long have you been Kane's prisoner?" The pirate looked at the marks she'd made on the walls of her cell.

"About two weeks. Why?" Lenora opened the door.

"You've been relieved of duty. The resistance defeated Kane's Armada."Jordan ran down the hall and grabbed her scythe from the weapons wall.

"Then I'd be glad to escape this accursed vessel with you." The pair of pirates sneaked out of the cell block and found themselves on the main deck of Kane's skiff. They made their way to the small island where the ship was docked. When they made it off, the ship started to leave. "To Darkmoor with that ship." Lenora walked into a small cave near the center of the isle. She took her daggers from her belt and slashed a symbol in to the wall. "What are you doing?" With one last slash, Lenora turned around.

"I'm using an old trick my mother taught me." The symbol started to glow and a beam of light appeared in the cave followed by a glowing green portal. "I don't know where it'll take us but anywhere is better than here." Jordan looked at Lenora's belt and noticed the parchment.

"Do you have any idea what that is?"

Lenora started walking to the portal and said, "No idea." The two walked through the portal and hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 3 Answers

Ch. 3 Answers

Adam walked down the sandy slopes of Skull Island. He entered the Kraken Skulls Tavern and walked to the bar. The bartender filled a glass of Yum and greeted the young pirate. "Hello Mr. Silver. Good to see you're alright. What can I do for ye? The usual or something else?" Adam looked at the glass of his favorite drink sitting on the counter.

"Actually," Adam started as he pushed the drink away, "I was hoping you could give me answers for a few questions I have." The bartender started cleaning out an empty glass of Yum.

"Sure Mr. Silver. Shoot."

"What can you tell me about Merciful Blaze Silver?" Adam needed to know what happened to his brother. The bartender dropped the glass he'd been polishing and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"I'm sorry Mr. Silver, but I've only heard rumors. I've never even seen him." Adam clenched his fist. He felt angry that he had no leads on his brother.

"Okay, then can you tell me where to find the parents of the kidnapped pirate?" The bartender's happy grin returned when he heard the change in subject.

"Now that, I can tell you. Up the stairs to the left. They'll be the third door on the right."

"Thanks." Adam walked up the stairs. His brown hair fell in front of his face as a gust of wind blew through the window. He parted the hair to his left and continued down the hall. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Adam remembered the girl from the dream his father had sent him. Adam wondered if the kidnapping victim could be the same red haired girl. The door opened and a man with black hair styled into a pony tail looked at the pirate.

"Merciless Adam Silver, it's an honor. I'm Dead-eye Morgan Smith. Please, come in." Adam entered his home and saw a woman sitting in a chair by the window. "This is my fiancée, Sneaky Sirena Jones."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Jones." Adam and Morgan took a seat on the couch nearby.

"What brings you to our home Mr. Silver?" Adam noticed the picture on the counter; it was a picture of the girl from his dreams. She was wearing bright red pirate garbs with two daggers on her belt. There was a fire red pirate hat on her head and a nice set of brown boots.

"I'm trying to find out what Kane wants with your daughter."

"Lenora," Sirena interrupted, "Her name's Red Lenora Noble." Adam looked closely at the picture and noticed that she didn't share any similarities with Morgan.

"Lenora isn't your biological daughter is she?" Morgan looked at Sirena and spoke.

"No. She had Lenora with someone else, but I helped raise Lenora like she was my own." Adam appreciated Morgan's honesty.

"Do you have any idea what Kane would want with her?"

"No," Sirena replied. "Lenora was a normal pirate. All she wanted to do was make her mark on the Spiral. I think she wanted to follow in your footsteps and become famous for impossible feats." Morgan held his soon to be wife's hand.

"Some would say she would blaze like a fire." Adam looked at the couple and felt pity for them. No parent should have to lose their child before they could live a full life.

Adam sighed, "Do you know if Lenora has any tricks to get herself home if she were to escape?" Sirena opened a book and showed Adam a symbol.

"This is a transportation symbol. It'll take her anywhere in the Spiral that is currently safe. However, it's unpredictable and could accidentally take her to more danger." Adam stood up.

"Ms. Jones, I promise you I will find your daughter and bring her home safely." Adam walked to the door, but turned around and saw something outside the window. There was a green circular portal outside of the tavern. Adam rushed to the stairs and ran out the door. Adam saw two figures exit the portal. Both had weapons drawn, a scythe and two daggers. The figures saw Adam and charged at him. With the attacks coming from either side of Adam, he back flipped to avoid being stabbed and drew his pistols. "Ah!" Adam felt a searing pain where he'd been stabbed. Adam knelt on the ground.

"Where are we?" asked the figure with the scythe. The girl with the daggers spoke.

"We're back on Skull Island, Jordan. Thank goodness." The two attackers put their weapons to Adam's neck. "Who are you?"

Adam chuckled, "Take a guess." He switched the pistols around and moved the triggers around the blades of the weapons. He pulled back on the guns and saw the weapons fly out of the assailants' hands. He held the two at gun point and said, "I'm Merciless Adam Silver." He looked at both pirates and thought to himself, 'Why would two pirates be attacking when there's finally peace?' He asked the pirate on the left, "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

"I'm Jordan Parker. We attacked because we didn't know if we'd be arriving near friends for enemies." Adam looked at the pirate on the right.

"And who are …" He didn't need to ask that question. He recognized the girl by her red hair and her red outfit. "You're Red Lenora Noble."


	5. Chapter 4 Recruitment

Ch. 4 Recruitment

"Lenora, you're okay!" Sirena ran outside and hugged her daughter. Lenora tried to escape her mother's grasp.

"I know mom. You can let go of me now." Sirena let go of Lenora and fixed her hair.

"Gone a week and not even a scratch." Adam stared at the beautiful pirate. He couldn't shake the feeling that this pirate would change his life forever.

"Adam, what happened? We heard fighting." Adam blinked and turned around to see Ryan and Will running down the steps from Avery's Court. Adam put his pistols back into their holsters.

"We just found our kidnapped pirate. Along with another prisoner of Kane's." Jordan stood up and walked to the assassins.

"Jordan Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lenora walked over to the group of pirates.

"Now maybe I can get some answers. Do you have any idea what Kane and Sly Pedro Davis want with this?" Lenora took the parchment off her belt.

"Did you say Pedro?" Ryan moved closer to the newcomer. "That's impossible. I killed him." Lenora looked puzzled.

"I just choked him out so he's definitely alive." Adam stepped in front of Ryan.

"We'll deal with this later. Let me see that paper." Lenora handed the paper to Adam."This is impossible," Adam stated, looking at the parchment, "You stole the final piece of the map to El Dorado." Lenora looked at the famous pirate.

"I did what now? All I can see is a few words on the edge of the paper that says 'Ten special pirates are needed to go'" Adam raised his head to look at Lenora.

"You can read this?"

Lenora shrugged, "Of course I can. Can't you?" Ryan, Will, and Adam stared at her and nodded no. Jordan grabbed her scythe off of the ground.

"Why does it matter if she can read it?" Ryan took the map piece from Adam.

"This is written in an ancient Mooshu dialect. Only two people have been known to be able to read it. Marco Pollo and the Mooda. This is a miracle."

"Lenora, how would you like to join the new crew who's bound for the lost city of El Dorado?" Adam gave this offer with great pride. "Your ability to read the map would be invaluable." Adam stretched out his hand for a shake of acceptance and Lenora looked at her mother. She felt that if she couldn't go, she'd have to sneak away.

Sirena shook her head, "I already stopped you from fighting in the battle against the Armada, and danger found you anyway. This way, if you're in danger, at least you'll have people to help protect you." Lenora hugged he mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lenora let go of her mother and reached to grab Adam's hand, but turned to Jordan. "I'll only join if Jordan can join too." Adam looked to Ryan. Ryan nodded, but Will stepped forward.

"If she can beat me in a fight, she can join." Ryan put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Will, you're being ridiculous."

Will lashed out at Ryan, "If we don't have full strength against Kane, we're not gonna stand a chance." Jordan readied her scythe.

"I accept your challenge." Will drew his daggers.

"This'll be a piece of cake now that I've mastered my teleportation power." Will teleported behind Jordan, then beside her, then on the lookout tower near the tavern. As Jordan swirled her scythe around her, an icy blue aura surrounded her.

"You've got another thing coming." Jordan's entire body turned to ice.

"Whoa! How long have you been able to do that?" Lenora was surprised her new friend had kept this hidden from her. Jordan turned to the surprised pirate.

"For about a week and a half. I discovered it just before Kane took me prisoner." Will teleported above her.

"First rule of fighting: Never let your guard down." Will dive-bombed toward his opponent. Jordan slashed her scythe above her and hit Will just before his attack struck. When Will hit the ground, Jordan put the blade of her scythe right next to the assassin's head.

"Heads up!" Jordan swung her weapon at Will and sent him flying into the highest wall on the Kraken Skull building. Will fell to the ground and made a clear outline in the sand.

He raised his head and said, "Okay, she can come."Jordan's aura disappeared and so did her icy skin. Adam started pacing.

"A little over a week. That's about the time Admiral Brave got his electricity powers." Lenora, once again, had a puzzled look on her face.

"Who's that?" Ryan took a piece of paper from his pocket. There was a picture on the paper.

"Admiral Brave Alaric Bellamy. He lives in Rajah and helped us take down General Abraham Ford after the good general defected to Kane's side. Ford is the only known wielder of a personality matrix besides Kane. His matrix is Sigma, known to enhance creativity. Brave got his power to create a chain of electricity with his bare hands when Ford and he were fighting on the streets of Rajah."Adam moved to look at the docks, where his ship was staying.

"Tell the rest of the crew to get their gear ready; we're heading to Rajah. Kane obviously took Lenora and Jordan to keep us from going after Brave. If Kane discovers his two prisoners are gone, he'll go after Brave next." Ryan looked at Will and nodded for him to go.

"But what about your brother?" Adam looked at the new additions to their crew.

"Blaze can wait. We need to make sure we have the good Admiral on our side."

Ryan put on his mask, teleported to the ship, and shouted, "Then let's go!" Ryan couldn't wait to see the person who helped him reunite with his friends to help stop Pedro.


	6. Chapter 5 Rajah

Ch. 5 Rajah

"Hey, what's Will's problem? Why did he act so cold to me? Something had to have happened to him." Jordan walked down to the docks in Rajah City alongside Ryan. Ryan looked ahead toward Will, who was walking alongside Adam and Lenora.

"It all started before he and I joined Adam. Will was still an assassin in training; I was the one who recommended him to be trained as an assassin. After his master was killed in Hamamitsu, I took over his training. When I was taken prisoner by Deacon, he learned under Sly Pedro Davis. He trusted him; you could say he looked up to him as a father figure. Eventually I returned to Skull Island and found the two of them and my wife. What I didn't know is that Pedro and Autumn had started a brief relationship in my absence." Jordan continued listening. Ryan stopped and turned to Jordan.

"After defeating General Ford, Pedro accused me of being Ford's accomplice. I got locked in a prison and got help escaping from Admiral Brave. We found Adam's ship in Monquista's Diablo Cut. We found them all resting and confronted Pedro. He took Autumn and ran into the Cut. Will couldn't believe what was happening." Ryan pointed to the scar that stretched from his right ear to the tip of his eyebrow. "Adam, Brave, Will and I followed him. All five of us started to fight. During the fight, Brave fell back and got the high ground with his rifle to get a good shot at Pedro. Pedro slashed at Adam with what would have been a fatal attack, but I blocked it with my daggers and was lucky enough to escape with only a scar."

"Not to be rude, but we should walk and talk." They were falling behind the rest of the crew.

"Right, sorry." Ryan started walking again. "Anyway, Pedro said my return ruined his chance for a happy life with Autumn. Autumn kicked him and ran behind us. She said she only kept company with him because she thought I was dead. Pedro threw his axe at us, but we all managed to get out of the way. Brave managed to get a shot in and stunned Pedro. Then the undead started to come. They ganged up on Pedro; one had a particularly tight grip on his hand. I showed mercy and sliced off the hand with his axe. The rest of us fled, but we couldn't save Pedro. Will looked back at Pedro as we fled. He told Pedro he would never trust anyone like him again."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Jordan was still at a loss as to the reason behind Will's madness.

"Will has grown a particular hatred for pretenders. He wanted to be sure your skills matched your credibility. It's not his fault; his past is just catching up to him. And so is mine."

"We're here!" Adam shouted out as they reached Brave's home. Adam knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly, the lifeless husk of a clockwork marine fell out a window from the floor above them. Adam saw it and kicked in the door. They saw Brave surrounded by dozens of clockworks. All five of the pirates started fighting their way towards Brave.

"Duck!" Lenora warned Adam as a stray spark flew his way.

"Thanks Lenora." Adam kept shooting as the wave of clockworks slowly diminished.

"Alright. It's time to end this." Brave punched his right fist into his hand. An electric blue aura surrounded him as a ball of electricity grew between his hands. He moved the electricity toward the remaining twelve clockworks, but lost concentration when, out of the corner his eye, he saw a mysterious hooded figure appear. As the electric current disappeared, the figure drew a sword and pistol. He slashed at two clockworks in front of him and shot behind him to finish off the last two. The figure started to walk out of the building when he noticed Adam's group at the door. He jumped to the open window and ran. "Hey, wait!" Brave started to chase after him. He rushed past Ryan and Will; not realizing who had arrived.

"Maybe we should have waited outside." Will chuckled and the five chosen pirates made a dash for the admiral. "Brave! Wait up!"

"Will? Ryan? Adam? What are you guys doing here?" Brave ran alongside his old friends. "I expected you guys to be relaxing in El Dorado by now."

"We got delayed. We also managed to get some new friends during our little vacation." Adam quickly motioned to Lenora and Jordan.

"We also got some new powers." Will looked towards Ryan. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Ryan and will teleported on top of the buildings and jumped from roof to roof. They could see the hooded figure and quickly managed to gain ground on him. The two assassins jumped to the ground and blocked the path of the mysterious helper. The man stopped in his tracks and looked for a way out, but there were no alleyways or ladders.

"Of all the places I could have been cornered, I get the one route with no escape." The man turned to see Adam's squad box him in between the assassins. Adam pointed his pistols at the interloper.

"Drop you weapons." The figure complied with Adam's orders. "Now, remove your hood." The figure refused to remove his hood.

"Sorry, but that's not happening." Adam had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snapping. He looked at Lenora and motioned for her to move the man's hood. She slowly moved to remove the hood concealing the stranger's face. Suddenly, the man disarmed Lenora, grabbed her daggers, and held them against her throat.

"Stop!" Adam moved forward and put his pistol next to the man's head. "Let her go and we'll walk away. It doesn't have to end like this." The figure looked at Adam and let go of Lenora and her daggers.

"Adam?" The figure removed his hood. "It's me." Adam stared at the man's face and felt like he was looking into a mirror. He had black hair parted to the right, unlike Adam's hair, which parted to the left. His right eye was brown while the left was gray and showed a scar that ran from his forehead to the center of his cheek. Other than those few details, he looked just like Adam.

"Blaze?" Blaze hugged his brother and lifted him into the air.

"Little brother, I've missed you." Brave looked at the pair, then at Lenora, then at Ryan.

"Would someone please tell me what in the Spiral is going on." Ryan patted the Admiral on the back and chuckled.

"Brave, meet Merciful Blaze Silver, Adam's long-lost brother."


End file.
